starwarsjedifallenorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Stim Canisters/Zeffo
=Jedi: Fallen Order= Derelict Hanger Guide on how to find the Stim Canister upgrade in the Derelict Hanger on Zeffo. 'Step 1' Travel behind the hanger where the waterfall is located. 'Step 2' Take the path to the right and jump on the rocks until you each a dark area. 'Step 3' Follow the path with your lightsaber in the dark and you'll find the Stim Canister crate. Imperial Dig Site Guide on how to find the Stim Canister upgrade in the Imperial Dig Site on Zeffo. 'Step 1' Travel back to the Imperial Dig Site, the Stim Canister crate is above the room where the two KX-Series Security Droid's and lightsaber bench is located. 'Step 2' Note: Double-jump, might be needed. Find your way on the bridge where all the Stormtroopers are. Use 'Powered Zipline' to travel up the zipline, right before the end of the zipline press 'Z' to jump off and land on top of the structure. Walk across the beam and use Force Push to open wall. 'Step 3' Follow the path to find the Stim Canister crate. Ice Caves Guide on how to find the Stim Canister upgrade in the Ice Caves on Zeffo. 'Step 1' Travel back to the Imperial Dig Site, right before you head down the lift to battle to the Second Sister. 'Step 2' Note: Double-jump, might be needed. Use Force Pull to grab the rope then use 'Powered Zipline' to travel up the zipline. 'Step 3' Follow the path to find the Stim Canister crate. Venator Wreckage Guide on how to find the Stim Canister upgrade in the Venator Wreckage on Zeffo. Note: Double-jump, Underwater Breather and BD-1 Overcharge ability is needed. 'Step 1' Find your way to the Crash Site. 'Step 2' Get onto of the railing and climb the wreck flooring. 'Step 3' Once on top of the ship's haul, keep going straight and use double-jump. Next just follow the path down the ice slide. Once you jumped into the water, keep going until you find the Meditation circle. 'Step 4' At the Meditation circle grab onto the ledge that's in front of you and follow that path. 'Step 5' Once at the top, you will need to use double-jump and force pull to grab the two ropes and guide yourself to the door that's marked with red lights. 'Step 6' After you entered the door marked with the red lights, keep following the path until you reach a Purge Trooper and a Stormtrooper. After you defeated them, open the wall and climb up the rope. 'Step 7' Next part is a puzzle, complete it to get across. 'Step 8' After you completed the puzzle and jumped across, a door will open. At this point you can either pass these enemies and head straight outside or kill them. Note, that if you pass them you'll need to go back in order to get crates inside that room (their isn't a shortcut to get back up). Once outside follow the path to the left and you'll see the Stim Canister crate. Category:Guides